prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Lanza
| birth_place = Albuquerque, New Mexico | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Laredo, Texas | billed = | trainer = Verne Gagne | debut = 1962 | retired = 1984 }} John "Jack" Lanza (October 14, 1935) is a retired professional wrestler. He was one half of The Blackjacks with Blackjack Mulligan in the American Wrestling Association (AWA) and World Wide Wrestling Federation (WWWF). He was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame in 2006. Career Lanza started his career in 1962. In the American Wrestling Association (AWA), he teamed with Bobby Duncum and was managed by Bobby Heenan. During his time in the company, his gimmick was that of a Western cowboy. The duo won the AWA World Tag Team Championship on July 23, 1976. The Blackjacks In the 1970s, Lanza and Mulligan teamed up to form The Blackjacks. Lanza was a main-eventer when the duo began teaming together. They were managed by Bobby Heenan. In 1975, they joined the WWWF. On August 26, 1975, The Blackjacks defeated Dominic DeNucci and Pat Barrett for the WWWF World Tag Team Championship. The match was a two-out-of-three falls match, and the Blackjacks won the match by winning the first and third falls. As part of his tenure in WWWF, Vince McMahon promised Lanza that he would receive one World singles title shot a month. Retirement Following his career, Lanza worked for the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) as a road agent. Lanza inducted his longtime manager Bobby Heenan into the WWE Hall of Fame in 2004. On April 1, 2006, Lanza, along with his former partner, Blackjack Mulligan, were inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame by their former manager, Bobby Heenan. Personal life His nephew is former WWE Champion John "Bradshaw" Layfield. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Brainbuster **Clawhold *'Managers' **Bobby Heenan **Lou Albano Championships and accomplishments *'American Wrestling Association' **AWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Bobby Duncum *'Georgia Championship Wrestling' **NWA Georgia Television Championship (1 time) *'NWA Big Time Wrestling' **NWA American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA American Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Blackjack Mulligan **[[NWA Texas Hardcore Championship|NWA Brass Knuckles Championship (Texas version)]] (2 times) *'World Wrestling Association' **WWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Blackjack Mulligan *'World Wide Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2006) **WWWF World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Blackjack Mulligan *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him # 338 of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the "PWI Years" in 2003. External links * WWE.com Profile * Profile * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:1935 births Category:1962 debuts Category:1984 retirements Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:World Class Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE Hall of Fame inductees Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:AWA World Tag Team Champions Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers